


Blonde-bombshell conundrum

by Pickl3lily



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend knocks on your door and you need comforting, it's normal for that to happen. Unless its Sheldon. When penny receives devastating news, Sheldon is the one she turns to. Shenny implied as a possibility.</p><p>Posted originally on, and moved from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde-bombshell conundrum

Sheldon had never been good with girls. Or emotions. Or germs. Or other people. But here he was with Penny weeping onto his shoulder and his left eye twitched as he felt her germy tears soaking into the fabric of his flash t-shirt. 'oh dear, this will require a double wash' he thought whilst awkwardly patting her blonde locks. The gears in his brain turned while he tried to figure out how to remove her and her cornhusking germs from his person.

"you are upset, correct?" asked Sheldon, an idea finally forming in his idea. Unable to form coherent sentences she bobbed her head up and down amidst gulping in staggered breaths of air. Relieved, he practically launched himself off of the sofa and into her kitchen. "you require a hot beverage. Not optional." he added the last part as she opened her mouth. He had not expected this when he knocked on her door to enquire as to why she was absent from Thai night despite him purchasing her order.

"My mum just called. My dad was in an accident and he... He-" she broke off as another wave of sobs wracked over her. Sheldon dropped the mug he was holding. He didn't need to hear anymore, this was practically the same way his mother was when she broke the news that his father had passed. He found himself reacting the way he had seen his brother do with his mother, crossing the room in five long strides and enveloping her in his arms.

'Mother was right. Miracles do happen'. Was the thought passing through his head. He never even comforted his mother or sister, never willingly engaged in contact with his girlfriend, amy and yet here he was embracing Penny making soothing noises and stroking her hair tenderly.

* * *

A need to void his bladder awoke him, light blaring suddenly into his eyes and causing him to squint. A crick in his neck brought his attention to the weight sprawled across his side, peering down he remembered that at some point during the night he and Penny had sunk onto the sofa and they had must have fallen asleep.

The pressure in his bladder increased and unless Penny wanted to wake up to an ammonia-smelling puddle he would have to move. What he could only explain as being a shock wave made its way across his stomach and he bolted to the bathroom, somehow missing the thud as Penny fell to floor and woke with a sharp pain radiating through her shoulder.

Stifling a yelp, she sat up and looked around, quickly surveying not just her surrounding but also what she was wearing. Satisfied that she hadn't make a mistake that would fill her with self loathing, she stood and almost gave herself whiplash as she turned her head, hearing the toilet flush behind her.

When Sheldon emerged through the doorway, the events of the previous night came flooding back and she felt not only sorrow but gratitude flood through her and knowing also his aversion to germs and physical contact, she felt the gratitude outweigh the sadness over her dad's passing.

"Sheldon, I am so sorry for last night. I shouldn't have..." what she shouldn't have done wasn't clear but Sheldon didn't care and cut her off before she completed her apology.

"Penny, let me stop you there. Whilst at the beginning when I had no possession of the facts and you launched yourself at me, I admit I was uncomfortable and wished for nothing more than for you to release me, drive me to the university and bring me spare clothes whilst I took a decontamination shower." He held up his hand as Penny opened her mouth to interject, "Wait I'm not done. During the process of me making you a hot beverage, I was finally enlightened to the cause for you distress and for some reason I shared your sorrow and found myself actually possessing the need to comfort you. As this was my decision, and you did not force me to do anything I wished not to, I cannot expect an apology, nor shall I accept any that you try to give me. Now, I am already behind on my morning schedule and need to go back to my apartment, but as soon as I catch up with my routine I shall be back to clean up the mess I caused last night."

Staring open mouthed at such a heartfelt monologue from the man who she had believed to have no emotion she felt both guilt for assuming as such and pride in her moon-pie for his personal growth. Yes, despite his protests he was her moon-pie and she would never doubt him again. Or would try not to, sometimes it was a little difficult.

She hadn't realised he had picked up his jacket and had started towards the door, but when she did she cried out his name and as he started to turn towards her, she bounded over to home and squeezed her arms around his neck. "Thank you moon-pie. You really are my best friend, don't tell Amy". She smiled at his expression before putting her hand out and opening the door behind him. He stood stock-still 'shell-shocked' she thought, amused by the pun. looking into his baby blue eyes she leant forwards, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. The gasp and tension of the person her mouth was attached to brought her slamming back to reality. She pulling away, mortified that she had kissed Sheldon, of all people!

As he opened his mouth, she pushed him hurriedly out of her door before slamming it and hurriedly retreating to the shower. She couldn't deal with rejection, the cutting comments, the inevitable condescending remark, not now, not when she was still enduring her emotional turmoil.

The water cascaded down her back and she let the steam engulf her, imagining her pain, confusion and worries float away with it. Oblivious to the thoughts running through the head of the still stunned physicist standing in the hallway. 'Well now this could be problematic. But for such a small gesture to cause this reaction... Fascinating'. Looking down, he realised that he didn't want anyone to stumble upon him in this... Condition. He uncomfortably walked to his apartment, headed straight for the shower. The steam helped him think. Maybe it could help him figure out the conundrum of how best to terminate his contract with Amy Farrah-Fowler, how to manipulate Leonard, and how best to peruse the blonde-bombshell who had somehow achieved the seemingly impossible goal of capturing the wack-a-doodle's heart.


End file.
